DMMRI: Resurrection
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT' "I never believed in God, but the one night I said 'amen', she came back... only it was too late. I realized I was only seeing the world in black and white when the resurrection happened. Why I didn't believe these people were lying about being dead? Because I was one of them. I was one of the returned." -Huey. HxJ RxC HxOC MCxOC MingxOC COMPLETE
1. Old Friends Meet Again

**A/N: sequel game strong… (Lol naw jk being real right now there's gonna be a hell of a lot of answers like I'm calling it 'DMMRI: Resurrection', but it may as well just be 'answers to DMMRI last chapter' lol. So yah. Here we go…)**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own **_**The Boondocks**_**. : (**

_Game recognize game, Granddad._

**I recognize game. Your granddaddy recognize game!**

_Game recognize game, and you lookin' kinda unfamiliar. Uhh, hello? Is-is that Granddad? Can I help you, sir?_

_Riley Freeman, _**Granddad; **Guess Hoes Coming to Dinner

The kids he had seen running down the street? Those… those were the girls. What happened, they couldn't explain just yet… everyone was more focused on the fact that Huey died. That after all of his searching for the girls and training/fighting, it had all led to depression and suicide.

A new kid had come to town. His name was Jeremy Wang, and the other girls wanted him to help Jazmine get out of a depressed mode over Huey's death, before she killed herself as he did. Jazmine knew their tactics… she knew they wanted her to get over Huey. But how could _anyone_, and I mean _anyone_, get over _Huey Freeman_? It was a miracle that they even managed to—

"Jazzy, hurry up! We're going to Jeremy's house for Halloween; we're gonna be late!" Cindy calls. Her and Riley already had their anniversary celebration earlier that day, and being the now almost-16-year-olds they were, they wanted nothing more but to get drunk.

"I'll carry her," Caesar tells Cindy, picking up Jazmine and carrying her in a brother-like manner.

Behind them, Griffin, Kim, Hiro and Cynthia talk. "But I don't get why you can't just say how it all happened," Griffin complains.

"Jazmine was the only one who didn't go unconscious during the kidnapping, and the only one who knew what happened that led us to leave that place without any trouble! And frankly she isn't talking," Cynthia, the girl who resembles a saint, snaps.

"How would you even go unconscious?!" Hiro questions.

"Because they were freaking psychos! All I feel is an arm around my neck. I scream and next thing you know cold metal hits my head and I have a mark as large as a sledgehammer, which they had plenty of. So sorry if I wasn't concerned on _how _we got out versus just _getting _out. Plus it was like what—5, 6 months ago? I wouldn't even remember it in detail! I mean, are you guys seriously not realizing that Huey's gone? Or are you too tough to get emotional like Jazmine does, which, adding on to Cynthia, is most likely the reason she's not talking," Kim says all at once. Griffin and Hiro both look down, knowing they stepped in the wrong. "Well, we're here anyways," Kim says, looking up at the humungous house. "Just us, right?" everyone just nods his or her heads.

Everyone left by 11:50pm, it was 11:58pm now. They were kicked out by the Boondocks Crew, who didn't really want anyone else there in this emotional time. Jeremy included. See, Jeremy was about to—

"Jazmine, I know you're still moping or whatever over Huey, who seems like a cool dude and all, but I want you to out with me," Jeremy tells her. Jazmine stands up on a stool to be leveled with him and slaps the shit out of him. She looks around the backyard space from Cindy, who has a "oh shittt" face on, to Caesar and Griffin shaking their heads as if to say "this was a bad idea", and finally her eyes land on Jeremy, who's clutching his still-stinging face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" She screams at the top of her lungs. "Huey's dead, so you decide 'let me just get Jazmine to date Jeremy?!' What the _fuck _kinda logic is that?!" Everyone looks at Jazmine, stunned. Not only are there quite rough words coming out her mouth, these are also the first words she's said in months.

"Jazmine! Lover or not, prophet or not… he's not coming back. In a few months you're going to be 18—an adult! Your parents won't be able to just help and support you like they do now. And Huey's not here anymore, so… We all just have to accept that," Octavia says stepping forward.

"Shut the fuck up Octavia! You knew him for exactly 6 months! The rest of the time you were just with the rest of us, okay?" Jazmine says as she begins to cry. Although Octavia knows she doesn't exactly mean to be that harsh and is just going through an emotional time, she steps down all the same, returning to her spot next to Caesar.

"Jaz, you know I'm sorry," Riley says while stepping forward, tears in his eyes as he speaks. "I miss him too, but he's not coming back."

"I-I know… it's just that it's-it's-it's… it's our anniversary today. When he first asked we were together, 1st year I'm being held hostage, 2nd year he's de-dea…dead. I can't take it anymore, guys. All I want to do is just join him in Heaven."

"That won't be necessary," a voice says. Soon enough, they see a shadow-like figure emerge from the woods. The figure wears a black sweatshirt and black athletic pants/sweatpants, as if they've been moving around a lot. He also has a pair of mirror sunglasses, a black facemask and a black beanie on, as if he's about to rob a bank. Behind him two more figures emerge—Tyson and Ming Long-Dou. They didn't do anything to conceal themselves, where as the middle person still didn't reveal themselves yet. Finally they decided to take the sunglasses off, revealing a pair of deep red wine eyes.

"…Huey..?" Jazmine asks.

"Jazmine. I'm back."

**A/N: woohoo so gosh I'm such an emotional person I was crying I was like damn I just gotta bring him back… and I did! Un-RIP Huey Freeman! On another note, if you guys read my previous A/N, you may have seen that I said I was answering questions (or something like that). So if y'all have questions, ask me them in the reviews so I can answer them either in the story itself or as a response shoutout kind of thing. Unless it's a giveaway for something I planned. Then that'll just have to wait. Also for you guys that wanted more or something different, here's an alternative ending, that's also part of the 2****nd**** chapter (which IS NOT actually written out yet. This is all off-the-top.)**

Everyone group hugs around Huey, as Cindy looks around him while, still, hugging him. She taps his back. "Uhh, why are _these _niggas _here_?" she asks with slight edge in her voice.

"Yeah, Huey," Riley starts, already acting like his normal self. "Why you got the hoe who tried to kill us in dat kickball game and the nigga who napped the girls here?"

"You can't exactly look tough with a tear-stained face," Huey sarcastically remarks. "But first I want to hear what's been going on while I was gone."

"Well, Jazzy here hasn't been saying a word 'til today," Cindy says.

"And _where the hell_ did you go anyways?" Caesar asks.


	2. The Returned

**cutechibilolita: **I know we already talked about this, but no, Jazmine doesn't kill herself. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

**natashaLOstinFAnstayPritchett: **haha, thanks. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I killed my favorite character and didn't bring him back.

**Guest: **haha, I'm with you. This was partially inspired by ABC's _Resurrection _like months ago; I just never began to write it. And thanks!

**Guest: **thanks. I wanted to add a "spin" onto DMMRI because I think with them being older know, lost time with the friend group, and now _possible _alliances, it's gonna make everything a whole lot more interesting.

**kingstonn: **Thanks! I just couldn't stand Huey being dead; it was crucial for me to bring him back. And here it is! Sorry about the wait!

**Guest: **thanks for reviewing, and no I'm not/didn't do a Halloween fanfic for the Boondocks! Sorry! I am doing a Thanksgiving fanfic though, and anyone in my community (if you're reading this; I'll also contact y'all later) if you wanna help and add things in, since it's a community Thanksgiving in the Boondocks, I have to include you guys ;).

**So without further ado, the disclaimer and Chapter 2 of DMMRI: Resurrection!**

**DISCLAIMER: Aaron McGruder owns **_**The Boondocks**_**. Not me.**

Everyone group hugs around Huey, as Cindy looks around him while, still, hugging him. She taps his back. "Uhh, why are _these _niggas _here_?" she asks with slight edge in her voice.

"Yeah, Huey," Riley starts, already acting like his normal self. "Why you got the hoe who tried to kill us in dat kickball game and the nigga who napped the girls here?"

"You can't exactly look tough with a tear-stained face," Huey sarcastically remarks. "But first I want to hear what's been going on while I was gone."

"Well, Jazzy here hasn't been saying a word 'til today," Cindy says.

"And _where the hell_ did you go anyways?" Caesar asks.

"What do you mean 'where did I go'?" Huey says, with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Like, where the hell have you been?" Caesar asks, this time with anger evident on his face. "Please tell me you didn't just go into hiding and make us all mourn to come back with two killers after 6 months!" He yells. Huey opens his mouth to say something, but then Ming steps forward.

"He went to Heaven and came back. I know because I was there with him. So was Tyson. He didn't have to bring us back down, but he did. And for that I'm ever in debt to him. That one should be too," she says gesturing towards Tyson. "If he hadn't, we'd still be dead."

"I just thought you guys would assume so," said Huey lowly.

"Well, sorry, Huey," Cindy says. "I know you just came back, but we need you to go over everything. And Jazmine _still_ needs to go over everything." Huey looks around the pool of people surrounding him.

"Alright. But we need to go inside first," he speaks swiftly. Everyone follows Jeremy into his house, while he walks backwards to ask them questions.

"Why haven't you been talking at all?" Jeremy asks Tyson.

"No good reason to talk to _you_. You aren't involved in this at all. All you've been doing is trying to subtly hit on Jazmine _every single day _since you moved her six months ago, and you've made her want to kill herself even more because—yes, she did know you were hitting on her," Tyson states quite rudely. Jeremy immediately gets defensive.

"You don't know that! Besides, you've never met me. Shit, this is probably the first time you've seen me!"

"Well, I've only gone to one viewing of you," starts Ming, "and I already felt like I met you. So with as many viewings as he went to with Huey, I wouldn't be surprised if he felt like he knew you as well."

"Viewings? What _viewings_?" he asks.

"Well, in Heaven, at certain times for certain people, you're allowed to look at someone on Earth. I won't really get into that now, but all I have to say, personally, is you better not mess with Jazmine. Or mess things up overall," Huey warns, wrapping an arm around Jazmine.

"Well, one last question: are y'all safe to go into my house?"

"Come on, man. It's not like they're psycho killers or some shit. Just let 'em in," Caesar persuades.

"Two seconds ago you were just saying two of them are killers, and now you're defending them by saying they're _not _killers? You on some stuff, my nigg," Jeremy says while shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up, nigga. Just open the door," Riley growls.

"Now before this goes to war," Huey starts. "I must say that Jeremy's question was and still is valid. We can put you guys in easy danger. And all sorts of people are coming back just because of me."

"Why just because of _you_, Huey? Why doesn't everyone come back for their own reasons or when available—if they ever come back at all?" Octavia asks.

"I'm a—it's not safe to say it out here. I'll tell you guys when we get inside."

**A/N: so this is more of a filler chapter. But I have the next part of the next chapter (or so I've just decided) right below like I did with last/the first chapter.**

When they get inside, they turn on the news.

"Chaos strikes the small town of Woodcrest," the ABC World News anchor, David Muir, speaks. "We have all sorts of people coming back. They're returned! I've already personally talked to Robin Williams over phone, and some have even reported that they've seen rappers of the 90's come back, like Eazy-E, The Notorious B.I.G. and Tupac Shakur!"

"Biggie and 'Pac are back?" Riley asks like a little kid full of amazement.

"I put them on the list for you," Huey says with a smirk.

"But, again: what list? Why you? Huey, you need to stop avoiding our questions!" Octavia pleads. Huey looks around the room before opening his mouth once more.

"I'm the chosen one."

"Okay, we gon' need you to explain more, nigga…" Griffin and Riley say in unison with a laugh.


	3. Huh?

**A/N: more David Muir**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Boondocks. Or ABC's World News.**

"And we're back!" David Muir exclaims, looking directly into the ABC World News cameras. "And, skipping our segment "Made in America," we have even more breaking news. Following up on our last report of Tupac Shakur and The Notorious B.I.G., we have heard that the quite controversial of the two, Tupac, who's had lyrics from "Wouldn't be LA without Mexicans," to "Ain't no G's in Hell," and "Dear Mama, you are appreciated," has been reportedly assaulting some of the people in the small town of Woodcrest - which is predominantly White - for saying the n-word." Riley starts busting out laughing and cheering on his favorite rapper; still keeping the rest of their mouths, it seems, hostage and shut so that he can listen to the report. "Meanwhile, the rapper also known as Big Poppa is creating quite a few more hits. Yep, folks, that's right: the Notorious B.I.G. is making another one of his NOTORIOUS freestyles right now as we speak." David Muir, the news anchor, speaks to a random woman who comes in front of the cameras, and his eyes widen. "Uhh folks it seems as though everyone - as in The Returned - have taken their last form before they died; but, for those who died of gunshots, just have scars where they were shot. We'll have more on this later, but for now-" and with that, the screen goes black.

"THANK GOD," Octavia thanks. "Now that Riley's done holding us hostage, Huey you have some explaining to do." Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Well, bitch, sorry I'm happy that the best rappers of all time are back. Shit; I'm surprised they didn't talk about Eazy-E."

"I'm a..." Huey mutters.

"Huh?" Caesar asks, scooching back in his seat; creeped out from the way Huey talked. Cindy joins him in this action.

Huey mutters once again, and continues muttering the same phrase.

"I'm a... I'm a... I'm a... I'm a... I'm a... I'm a..."

"Ming, what's happening?!" Jazmine asks, nothing but worry in her eyes.

"He's receiving a vision," Ming responds immediately, and takes a step forward.

"I knew this shit was a bad idea..." Jeremy murmurs lowly.

"I'm a... I'm a... I'm a... I'm a PROPHET!" Huey exclaims, as he jumps and shake as if he's getting electrocuted, followed by completely collapsing.

"Is he okay?!" Jazmine asks, worried once again.

"Screw that, what does that mean?!" Riley exclaims. "For him, us, the world... What does it mean?!"

Ming and Tyson both face each other and shrug, then turn back around and utter a simple "We don't know."

"Then who does?" Cindy asks, followed my muttering a few curse words under her breath.

"Only the prophet can explain," Tyson tells them.

"Screw that, screw him," Jeremy starts. "We should just continue with the plan of getting Jazmine and I together! and then we-" Griffin cuts him off by slapping the shit out of him. Literally. Aye, when someone has to go, the have to go.

So, shouldn't the crew leave already?

A/N: I know, I know, this story is still really slow. I want the next chapter to be about discoveries and the following to be about the meaning of a prophet and visions Huey's received. Then, the conflict will be known. After that a few chapter later, the climax will happen, and I think that the falling action/resolution may just be one or two chapters max. So yah. Please review and be yourself.


	4. The Calling

**A/N: AHHHHH I'm still keeping the story slow! But anyways... this chapter is basically about Huey's whole prophet mess. I'm thinking of starting another story though..? I already have the plot together, though. See, the thing with my SHITTY TWOSHOT "I'll Break Down These Walls" or whatever the hell I called that crap was that it was all ideas off the top. I had all these ideas and then I just said "why didn't you think this through? Why did you ever publish this in the first place without having everything together?" and I didn't want to unpublish it, so I left it up, and I tried to sum up all my ideas quickly. Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT**

**P.S. Huey's in italics. And this is all dialogue.**

"So, Huey Percival Freeman... You've finally arrived."

_"What do you want?"_

"The same thing we all want."

_"Everyone has their own desires."_

"False."

_"No, true. They may not be able to express their own desires, but they still have them."_

"I'm sure I would know all, Freeman."

_"And why is that? Why is it that my life and the ones around me are in your hands? Why is it that my parents' lives _were_ in your hands?"_

"Your parents' lives still _are_ in my hands."

_"You've obviously mixed me up with another Huey Freeman, then."_

"Oh, but you're the only Huey Percival Freeman. And how could I mix up my prophet of this era with someone else?"

_"Excuse me? Prophet?"_

"Of this era."

_"Which means that?"_

"Which means that you have special powers, per say, and can do things that I have given you and your loved ones the ability to do."

_"Why are my loved ones involved with this?"_

"Because love is the one thing everyone desires. Every other so-called desire is just another form of love. Every other thing on this Earth is somehow connected to love. Maybe even the universe."

_"So, what can they do?"_

"Jazmine can predict the future, see what's about to happen, get bad feelings about things if later will be bad, that kind of thing. Riley can create things with his mind and turn into Edward Scissorhands, basically, but instead of scissors, he has guns, being Riley is who he is. Caesar can morph into whatever he wishes. Cindy has super speed and can turn into a woman wolverine type thing. Your Granddad and Aunt Cookie, being they are growing older and can't fight as much, both have the power of invisibility."

_"What about Octavia? And Cynthia? And Griffin and maybe even Jeremy?"_

"Only Cynthia and Griffin have proven a place in your heart, so they will each have the power to fly. If Octavia and Jeremy can do the same, then they will each get a power too."

_"And what about me?"_

"You, Huey, have the most special of them all. You have the power to be the prophet, continue your journey, and figure out your powers as you go. Just remember, you're capable of anything."

_"One last question."_

"Yes?"

_"What's the first step of my journey?"_

"You get to decide who gets to come out of Heaven, or even Hell if you really wanna go there. After you've made a mental list and finalized it, wait to see what happens."

_"And after that?"_

"I'm giving you your _own_ journey; your own journey to hold in _your own hands_."


	5. Getting Caught Up

**A/N: I'm trying to catch this story up with as many updates as TTTHBT so that they'll be finished at about the same time. But we'll see. Each story takes its own amount of time, and I don't want to rush these as much as I rushed TOL and DMMRI. Lol I'm watching Scooby-Doo right now as I write this so if any dialogue or behavior seems wrong, that's why. Lol I might even have Riley reference to it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Boondocks. Or Scooby-Doo. More disclaimers might be added later.**

"I think he's waking up!" Jazmine exclaims, still keeping a close eye on Huey as she smiles for the first time in months.

"Yeah!" Griffin exclaims with just as much excitement as Jazmine. Huey might've not been the best with Griffin's sister, Octavia, but Griffin and Huey were

"Huh?" Huey questions, surveying the room.

"You had another one of your visions," Ming informed him with a shrug.

"ANOTHER one? What happened, is Huey on drugs?"

"No, idiot. He's a prophet," Tyson half-scolds Riley.

"Which means that?" Octavia asks with a pushy tone.

"See this is why no one likes you," Tyson responds. "You're always too damn pushy."

"Me? Pushy?" Octavia questions, and everyone around her nods their head simultaneously. "Well, that's besides the point. How would you even know what everyone else thinks?"

"Because we all have powers," he tells her, pulling out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. "You and Jeremy aren't on here yet, but let's just say it's because you haven't proven yourself yet... And don't even say anything back you can prove yourself so there's no need to start getting all pushy again."

"So what are your and Ming's powers, then?" Cynthia asks, her facial expression reading that she wasn't sure if she was crossing "her boundary" or not. Tyson stares hard at the paper, and his and Ming's names, in addition to their powers, are now listed on the paper.

"H-h-how did you do that?" Cindy asks in amazement.

"Read the damn paper," Tyson tells her.

"Little fu-fu ass nigga. This is why we liked Maya better. You know, she told us you were the only one who wanted to do our kidnapping, and just because you were jealous or some shit like that."

"Goddamn lie. How can you even believe that in your right mind, Cindy?"

"Maybe because we were all knocked out from y'all hitting us with bats and shit or on some pills you made us take or from shots you gave us while we was locked up!"

"Well have you ever considered that maybe she was behind all this? Ever considered that this was actually just one bad guy with someone else in the shadows that the bad guy only put in the spotlight to blame? Or that maybe it wasn't a guy, but it was a girl? Because that's what happened. I didn't do shit. She blamed me for everything and tried to make me look bad from day one.

"I don't remember my mom, and my dad's dead. My dad's the White Shadow, the secret government agent who spied on Huey, as you probably know. My dad raised us to be agents like him, and Maya always liked that about our childhood. I never did, so when I was 10, my dad sent me to live with my mom's mother; my grandma. When I was 14, however, my dad died, and Maya and I reunited. We were never on the same page, though, even though it had only been four years. She always wanted to get into mischief; always wanted to take over the world. So, she decided we'd take over your world. And that she proceeded to do, for a few months at least."

"We've got to do something about your sister, Tyson," Jazmine decides, and Cindy agrees.

"Yeah, we needa see where da bitch at, and what she wanted or still wants with us," she adds on.

"Oh hell naw. Y'all think this some Scooby Doo shit or something?" Riley questions in disbelief of the girls' eagerness to find someone who can be considered a villain.

"We can't be out on the streets asking where someone who could possibly murder us all is," Caesar agrees with Riley.

"But, we should start somewhere... Hate to say it, but we have to figure out something," Hiro brings up a new valid point.

"Yah, and soon," Huey agrees with Hiro. "I didn't want to tell you guys at first, I just wanted to handle it myself... But that vision I had, it was related to Maya. If my vision proves correct, she's already told the government and the people of Woodcrest that I'm the cause for this whole thing. The returned may be put under examination, maybe some celebrities let free, they might even all go to prison for life with no parole, just for being a weird case. But if I get caught, being I am the cause, they're gonna bring the death penalty into place.

"I died the first time because I killed myself. I wasn't happy because I finally felt love from my love, and then it was taken away. But now that my love is back and healthy and breathing, I can't lose my love again. I can't lose you, Jazmine. And I'm definitely not losing the crew... We're gonna need to figure something out, and fast."

**A/N: so you got to see a sweet side of Huey. I had planned on making it longer but oh well. And in case you guys didn't catch my drift, Tyson's power is to stare at something while thinking of something in his head, and that thing will appear at the spot he's staring at. And Ming can read people's minds, whether they're near or far. So yah. Please review and I'll have the next chapter out there soon.**


	6. Caught Up

**A/N: this is where the action picks up...**

**P.S. This is either the second to last or third to last chapter. I apologize to everyone who wanted me to keep this story going or the original DMMRI. But I swear I'm going to have another High School fic out soon, and this one isn't gonna head into pairings as quickly as DMMRI did. And it isn't going to be as much OOC as TOL was. So, please, hold on with me as I work on my next story, which I'm entitling: Don't Look for What You're Not Willing to Give, or, in short: DLfWYNWtG/DLWYNWG.**

**P.S.S. Sorry for the hella long P.S.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Boondocks.**

"We gotta get moving!" Caesar screams in a panic, and everyone else agrees, all gathering around Huey, Tyson, and Ming rapidly.

"I can see that Maya is using the cameras that the Senior Wuncler set up to spy on you guys," Ming informs them, using her mind reading power.

"Wait, that old nigga had cameras on us?" Cindy asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Huey answers swiftly. "He was concerned that something bad would happen to us, because he got some intelligence from an unknown source. He even had Ming spy on us before she killed herself."

"You killed yourself?" Jazmine asks, joining Cindy in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ming says with a shrug.

"And also the 'unknown source' was actually my sister," Tyson tells them. "She's evil I tell you."

"Wait, why would Maya tell Ed Wuncler to watch out for us?"

"Because she told him that she and I should be watched out for too. That way, when half of you and we 'went missing'," he says with quotation marks, "They wouldn't consider us to be the kidnappers. He would look into someone else, or just put his grandson and his grandson's best friend on the case."

"Which he did," Ming fills in.

"Oh, so that's why Ed and Rummy were always over at our house asking questions!" Riley exclaims, carrying a fashion that one would have after solving a mystery they've been working on for decades.

"Yeah, pretty much," Huey adds on with a shrug.

"So, Huey, what's your power? What happened while you were gone?" Cynthia asks, carefully.

"I went to Heaven. I got to talk to many different people, who all possessed different knowledge, and I began to believe in God again. My first task was to create a list with people from Heaven or Hell that I wanted to bring back, and I could only have interactions with up to five people. However, people could be swapped out for an intangible object, one that I could show repeatedly.

"After I made the list, everyone was brought back- - the resurrected, the returned- - and they all spawned in the same place in Woodcrest. The news picked up on the story, and Maya got her stuff back together, found our location, and now is probably on her way with secret government agents. Either that or she sent the agents here and she's in hiding. Which brings us back to Caesar's point; we need to get out of here," Huey finishes up. "Leave through the basement door," he adds on.

Everyone leaves, but Huey tugs on Riley's shirt and keeps him behind.

"I could read your face... Mom and dad aren't back. I'm sorry, Riley. But I do have something for you, from them. I exchanged it for my fifth person." Huey slides something into Riley's back jean pocket, but Riley is too sad to even call him gay.

"Thanks, man," he barely utters as Huey walks away; coming to the realization that he'll need to be following right behind.

When Huey and Riley reach the basement door, they are met by faces of fear, and confronted by faces of pure rage.

"Uhh, Huey? What do we do now?" Cindy asks, being one of the faces full of fear.

Huey takes a step aside, and quickly goes through his friends, to be even closer to the faces of pure rage; aka the town of Woodcrest.

"We have to go through them," Huey tells his crowd, turning around and putting his back to the other crowd. "Just ignore them; you know how people in Woodcrest get when they don't get what they want."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jazmine murmurs, and Ming catches this.

"Huey, Jazmine has a bad feeling about this!" She calls out, and Huey's face turns to one of fear as well. "Can you elaborate on this?" Ming pleadingly asks, trying to take the telepathic girl's feeling to another level; to make it a vision.

"No. I feel it'll be worse if we stay here. But I know that if we go through the crowd it'll be horrible too. How about we go around?"

"Well then dammit hurry up! Shit, y'all acting like we got all the time in the world. We actually have to go!" Hiro yells out, bringing the three of them to yet another realization.

Everyone heads out, and immediately forgets Jazmine's advice, running straight through the crowd.

"Hey, Huey? How do I use my powers?" Cindy calls out while running.

"You gotta get into the mindset," Tyson answers for him.

"How the hell I get into_ the mindset_?"

"Get into it once, you'll be able to get into it again," Huey answers this time, just in time.

"Just in time" because Jazmine was right, and there was something bad about this. There were government agents waiting for them past the crowd of angry Woodcrest civilians. And they took all of them into custody.

\-_-/

"It's just jail, Cynthia," Hiro assures his worried girlfriend. "It's not even prison; we haven't got tried yet."

"Well we still need to break out this bitch," Riley insists.

"He's right," Griffin agrees. "We better get out before Octavia throws a bitch fit, at least," he teases his sister.

"Shut up, Griffin. We're not getting out any time soon," Octavia down talks him.

And just then, the whole crew excluding Octavia were outside the cell, thanks to Tyson. He just had something about proving himself right.

"Ugh! Tyson, I swear I will-" Octavia starts, but is interrupted by the jail intercom.

"The crew labeled as The Boondocks Crew or TBD Crew have escaped through what seems like magic," the officer reports. Tyson quickly uses his power to get Octavia out there with them, and they begin to run.

While running down the hallway, they hear officers from all directions shouting out what number their case they put themselves in is. While running down the hallway, Huey extends his arms and hands, and the jail cells open; the prisoners likely to start a riot.

"Huey, you can open things by pointing your arms and hands at them?" Jazmine asks, eyes full of curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, that? Guess so... I just felt like I could do something, got in the mindset, and did it," Huey says with a shrug as the everlasting couple continues to run.

"Stop right there!" The officers yell in sync at the end of the hallway the crew was running down.

"Ahhh shit," Riley says, louder than intended.

"I-I think I feel something changing. My mindset's changing... I'm changing," Cindy confirms what Tyson had mentioned earlier.

"Stay put and we won't shoot!" One officer yells, while the others pull out their guns as well.

But it's too late, because Cindy, whose power is super speed, has already circled around them, and has successfully defended the Boondocks crew by kicking them all down to the ground; the shots they planned to fire at them staying in the loaded gun or now in the ceiling.

"Let's move," Cindy commands them, now feeling more powerful than ever.

**A/N: So, the action's picked up, ehh? So, if the next chapter succeeds to be the same length or so as this chapter, then it will be the last chapter, though I hate to say it. And then an epilogue, perhaps, if not included at the end of the next chapter.**


	7. Action Up

**A/N: I hate to let go of the idea of DMMRI as a whole, but it's time. I briefly talked about what I'm planning for my next story, DLfWYNWtG, in last chapter's A/N, which I hope will have two chapters out soon. Lol I'll probably write them now but won't publish them until like thirty minutes before I upload the last chapter of TTTHBT, finishing that story as well. Which I know has been making some people confused as hell right now; I apologize. It shall and will clear up soon. Or at least clear up enough, lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****_still_**** don't own The Boondocks**

"So, where are we going?" Ming asks Tyson, to which he responds quickly, in a "smarty-pants" fashion.

"My sister's location, duh."

"Which is where?" Caesar inquires with ease.

"Oh. Yeah," Tyson looks down, showing some shame.

"I got you," Huey speaks up, and thinks for a second. "She's at the Wuncler mansion, in the room furthest back. Ed Wuncler Jr.'s old room that he's seemed to have reclaimed."

"So you can see places in your mind, too?" Cynthia asks in amazement of her peer. Huey just shrugs, showing that he is still unsure of his powers, like he had done to Jazmine just minutes before.

The crew makes it to the door, and Caesar, being a Brooklyn native, blows the perfect whistle, and calls several taxi's attention to them.

They step into the taxi, and this time the Spain native, Cynthia, tells the driver to hurry up.

"Yeah, what she said. The world is kind of depending on us right now," Cindy adds on. At this, the taxi driver begins to laugh. "I'm dead serious, nigga! Hit the gas or I'll come up there and drive for you!" She yells, and the taxi driver takes her seriously this time; evidence of that being how they almost got into a car crash from speed at every twist and turn.

"Sorry, miss," the taxi driver begins, already implying his begs for mercy. "But where would you like me to take you?"

"Aww shit," Riley begins. "I feel like Rummy when he forgets to ask for the money when we robbing Ed's grandad's bank."

"We're going to the Wuncler mansion," Huey tells the taxi driver since Riley's "answer" was useless.

"In Woodcrest?" The taxi driver asks.

"Yeah, that's the one," Caesar says. The taxi driver makes two more turns, and pulls up at the front entrance of the Wuncler mansion, not sure whether or not to go into the driveway.

"Yo-You sure that you wanna be going in here?" He asks, this time a bit concerned for the crew and not only himself.

"Why wouldn't we want to be going in here?" Hiro asks, his curiosity taking over.

"You haven't heard? It's all over the news. This woman who goes by 'Queen' has taken over since the returned have come, and she has some soldiers from the army in there, the navy, she even got the team of Navy Seals and secret service! The whole government is on her side; either that or she's holding the head hostage."

"Well, that's actually why we're going in there, as crazy as it sounds... To stop her," Jazmine tells the driver, and Riley murmurs "snitch" under his breath.

"Wow. Good luck," he says, surprising the whole crew. He opens the door and unlocks his trunk, and hands Huey, Ming, and Tyson backpacks. "I'm not supposed to have these, let alone give them away... But it's crucial for you guys. There's grenades, knifes, pistols, parachutes even in there. All sorts of stuff. Even an oxygen tank and mask. Use them wisely... And once again, good luck." And with that, he sends the crew off.

"Was it just me, or did the taxi driver seem like one of those people in the movies who helps the protagonist beat the antagonist and trains them and that type of shit?" Cindy asks the crew, and everyone agrees.

"Ming, give your backpack to Octavia. I got Jeremy," Tyson says and moves swiftly.

"Do I really have to do this, though? I mean, you guys seem to have this whole thing together pretty well... Why add another person to screw it all up?" Jeremy tries to squeeze his way out of the crew.

"You're a crucial part of this, Jeremy," Ming starts to tell him. "You have something that not everyone has. And if you prove yourself to Huey's heart, you may just get a power, too. Besides, you've made it this far."

"And you been riding wit us so it wouldn't make sense to stop now. Otherwise you's a fake ass nigga," Riley completes Ming's thought, this time, using his quite thick Chicago accent.

"It's still a no. Like really who would want to go in and fight some evil witch-looking Iggy Azalea type person, who happens to be one of the crew's siblings? Naw. What if Tyson turns on us? More like turns on you all, actually," Jeremy continues to try to find a loophole in this whole mess.

"I killed myself to get out of her torture. Why would I turn on y'all now? And after I gave y'all all the intel I have?!" Tyson half-exclaims and half-questions.

Jeremy sighs, but looks away in a rebellious way.

Ming now sighs, realizing what she may have to do to take down Maya, and fast. They don't have all the time in the world to stand outside of the mansion and strategize or argue, anyways.

"If you go in with us, I'll date you," Ming says, bringing out the desperate side of the horny boy.

"Deal," he says, now with a grin as big as the Grinch's on his face.

Huey, then, gets off the phone with Granddad, directly after speaking to Aunt Cookie, about using their invisibility powers to get through all this.

"So, it's simple," Huey starts, and they all gather in for a group huddle to hear Huey's plan.

\-_-/

"Throw the damn grenade, Octavia!" Caesar yells getting mad with his girlfriend for taking so long and acting helpless.

Octavia finally does so, and about 20 of the soldiers; a good fifth of them.

"Let's go, we gotta move!" Hiro yells out. He uses his martial arts on every soldier that tries to get to him, knocking them all out.

Caesar, having the power to morph, turns into a bomb dispenser. Cynthia, Octavia and Hiro each take a bomb and throw them to the other side of the room, where about 60 soldiers and agents remain, and throw the bombs towards their direction.

Next, Caesar turns into a shelter made of bedrock, and covers Cynthia, Hiro and Octavia completely, protecting them from the bombs that were much closer to them and had more impact than the grenade Octavia threw earlier.

After the explosions, Caesar can tell it's fine to morph back into his normal form, and does so.

"You okay, Ceez?" Hiro asks, looking out for his closest friend.

"Better than ever! Woo!" Caesar exclaims, letting the adrenaline take control of himself.

Every soldier and every agent they were assigned to take out are taken out, and they move forward to see where everyone else is.

_Meanwhile..._

"Control you bullets, Reez! It's like I gotta dodge every bullet that fires out your arms!" Cindy scolds her boyfriend.

"Bitch. I know you did not just say that without realizing what I'm going through. I got pistols as hands. Let me repeat: I got FUCKIN' PISTOLS as hands. So sorry, nigga, if you gotta use your super speed or whatever, but imagine how I feel. Nigga can't even scratch his head; my brains will blow out," Riley says, still trying to move quick enough to get to the next hall of soldiers and catch up with Kim and Griffin.

"Well damn, nigga. Didn't know you'd get all descriptive and shit," Cindy responds, also trying to keep up.

When they arrive in the next room, which Riley knows is the living room because of the time he's spent here with Ed and Rummy, they are met by at least 100 soldiers.

"Kim and I go will go to the left, you and Griffin got the right," Riley throws out commands at Cindy, which Kim and Griffin quickly follow.

Riley jumps onto Kim's back, screaming, "Fly, bitch, fly!"

From Kim's back, soaring above the crowd, Riley shoots at the soldiers, getting practically all of them; only with head, shoulder, back, and chest shots.

On the other side of the room, however, Griffin holds Cindy while flying, in a bird style, while Cindy kicks people (because she's using her super speed and "running") and claws those who she doesn't kick, using her "female wolverine" power.

When the two pairs reach the other side of the room, they group up again as the couples they are; Cindy with Riley and Griffin with Kim.

However, when they turn around, there's still one straight line of soldiers who they seemed to miss.

"I got this," Riley says, moving forward; turning his pistol hands into rifles, which now take up his forearm as well.

In one round, he knocks them all out, and gives the others the nod to head forward.

_Meanwhile..._

"Jeremy, you gotta get all your equipment equipped!" Ming screams.

"How am I supposed to hold three guns, a pocket knife, a sword and two grenades all at the same time? Like, really... What did Octavia even get in her bag?! It seems like I have everything," Jeremy complains, and Ming pushes the only child of the Wang family forward.

"Now hurry up! Tyson and Huey are the only ones getting the agents, since Jazmine is on Huey's back! Get out there!" Ming screams in his face once again, and gives him another shove.

The two of them run out into the crowd of about 40 or so agents remaining.

Jeremy stabs one of them with the knife and notices that it disappears after one use. He knocks out 12 officers after, all while using his one-use weapons.

"Nice job," Huey and Tyson say in sync, congratulating Jeremy, as the two knock out the last agent.

"Now to find Maya," Ming says eagerly, leading them through the rooms, leading them right to Ed Wuncler Sr.'s room, where they meet up with the rest of the crew.

"It's my blood. She brought you guys down once, and I'm not letting her bring you down again... I'm gonna go in and get her... Alone," Tyson speaks up, and Ming immediately turns and debates with him; saying he shouldn't go in alone. "This will be the last mission I carry out." And with that, he takes Huey's backpack, opens the doors, which close automatically, keeping the crew from entering.

"Awfully nice for you to stop by, brother," Maya says creepily, turning around in a whirly chair slowly, like the villains do in the movies. She taps her hands a few times before continuing. "You already know me... But meet America's most wanted... Or at least who I could round up of them... I'll just be back here; enjoying the show."

Tyson quickly gets the two items out of Huey's bag, which consisted of an iron back and a grenade belt. He equips himself with these weapons before proceeding to take down the first three men he sees, using the iron bat. One of them stands up again, and he hits them three times in a row; one, two, three, strikeout!

He proceeds to knock out the rest and beat two of the most wanted to death with his iron bat.

He then looks up at Maya, who was a face of pure shock, but is soon taken over by the devil again. She pulls out her hand gun, and shoots 20 full rounds with her eyes closed.

Tyson, who gets hit, takes a few steps back, and the last few rounds hit some of his grenades, which activate them; blowing up the door and allowing the Boondocks crew to get inside.

They all survey the scene, Ming being the most affected; after all, she lost her partner-in-crime, her best friend.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" She screams her lungs out, as her heart cries out. "Look at what you did!" She continues to scream, and she goes face to face with the monster who locked up the girls, and killed the only person she could every tolerate.

Angered, the deathly girl stomps over to Maya's desk, and all Maya can see are her mother's eyes before blacking out from Ming's hair pulling and head hitting; the only eyes she ever truly looked into, especially being that her father always shielded his.

Ming follows this up by throwing her body on the ground and stomping on it, still furious. She doesn't stop until she no longer feels blood rushing through the devil girl's veins, and that's when she looks down at her hands, stained with blood.

"You guys need to get away from me... I'm a monster..." She tells the crew.

Riley speaks up, surprisingly, instead of getting his ass out the room.

"It ain't like she had it coming," he says with a light laugh.

Huey hits Riley, but carries on his message in a different way. "If you're a monster, Ming, then we're all monsters... We had a mission from forces we can't control, and while carrying out the mission, I'm almost sure every one of us killed someone... Even Jazmine, towards the end, helped me take one guy out.

"The only difference is you did it with your bare hands," Caesar adds on.

"And it ain't like we gon' call the po-po or nothing," Cindy tries to comfort her.

"Hey, guys I found the president, who was held hostage!" Hiro exclaims, no one even realizing he was gone.

"You know, you guys are the types of kids I want more of on the streets, and in our public communities," he begins to compliment them.

_Looks like things might turn out just fine after all..._

**A/N: AHHHH DMMRI HAS ONE CHAPTER LEFT OMGIZZLE MY FIRST STORY CHAIN IS OVER NOOO MY BABY'S DYING AHHH! Lol just excuse my emotional behavior **sniff** I'm letting my first chain of ideas for Boondocks fanfiction go...**

**Next chapter is pretty much an epilogue; consisting of a year later and then basically summarizing the rest of their lives. Okay so yah. Bye. See you next chapter. And then at the end of TTTHBT. And then my two new stories. Okay I'm done. Yah. Bye.**


	8. Heroes: The Epilogue

**A/N: so, it looks like DMMRI:Resurrection has resurrected into the New Year, lol excuse my corny jokes. But, last chapter oh my gosh I think I'm actually really going to literally cry. Letting my first idea go; woo this is too much.**

**So, like I said in last chapter's end of chapter A/N, this, final chapter is pretty much just an epilogue; consisting of "a year later" with more specific events and details, etc., to then basically sum up the rest of their lives. So go ahead and read it lol.**

**P.S. This is gonna start out hella strong and I apologize deeply ahead of time 'cause I'm pretty sure none of you are ready for it. Because of the brutality and sexual scenes in this story, I've decided that in a week, after most of you who are interested have seen it, to change the rating to M, where it should be. Also, there's gonna be underlines in a lot of parts, and if you've ever watched a real life/reality crime show like Snapped or Dateline or 48 Hours you know how at the end of the show or if they leave you at a cliffhanger of a specific case then they'll either pause the image and have a bunch of text come on or turn the screen black and have text come on? And it'll say like "this person is still in court for x charges. Their original co-defendant is serving y amount of years in prison for z charge." Or that type of thing? It's like that but just getting to know what's happening in their life a year later. Okay? Okay.**

**P.S.s. Sorry for TFIOS reference. Lol I didn't even watch the movie or read the book. I keep on telling myself to do at least one but... Who needs TFIOS when you have TBD?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Boondocks**

_A year later..._

"Uh... Uhh," Huey grunts, trying to keep what he wants to be saying in. Jazmine, his soul mate, on the other hand, however, let it all out; even cursing a few times.

"Aww, fuck! Huey, I'm about to cum!" She shouts, and with one more thrust Huey pulls out, and both of them are out of breath.

"I love you, Jazmine," Huey says in a husky tone, one that neither knew existed, as Jazmine lays on his still bare chest.

"I love you more, Huey."

"Impossible."

"Anything is possible."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Like remember last year with the returned? And the aftermath?.. Oh shoot Huey we have to go we're gonna be late! Everyone's probably already there, plus you have to speak!" Jazmine panics, not realizing that Huey is already at the bench near their apartment that they bought together three months ago when college started, waiting for Jazmine.

_It's amazing how that boy functions,_ Jazmine thinks, getting her outfit together and freshening up.

\-_-/

"Sorry we're late," Jazmine apologizes to the crew, followed by sitting next to Riley; Huey on her side and Cindy on his side.

"Y'all two were fucking again, wasn't you?" Riley asks, and Cindy slaps him upside the head.

"I'm with Reez on this one," Cindy adds, post-slapping.

"Then why'd you slap me then, bitch?" Another slap is sent to the back of Riley's head. "'Cause you end up saying dumb shit like that."

"Damn. Cuz of you and Granddad Ima get memory loss from brain damage early. I think I've already forgot every memory from six years old and younger..." Riley continues to fake complain, annoying Cindy.

"Just shut up. You and Huey are about to get called on to speak, anyways," Cindy scolds Riley in a motherly fashion.

The two teens were doing fine, still in high school. Their's school's looking into bumping Cindy and Riley up, though, which would send them to Woodcrest College with the rest of the crew.

"And now, I'd like to call two of these wonderful heroes to the stage, brothers, actually: Huey and Riley Freeman!" The announcer exclaims, calling them to speak.

Everyone else in the crew was doing fine, too. Octavia and Jeremy had even changed their attitude and behavior, and not only made the crew more comfortable, but earned a place in Huey's heart, which got them both the power to fly.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to thank everyone for their support," Huey starts.

In terms of powers, the crew never used them. And if they were to use them just to harm the world, then Huey would be able to revoke them.

"We know we pulled some crazy sh-stuff back there," Riley continues Huey's thought; cleaning up his street slang.

Riley eventually viewed what ended up being a tape; the object Huey had given him. It ended up being a recording of Riley and his/Huey's parents when he was 2 years old... It hit Riley so hard in the heart, that it made him cry.

"And most importantly, we're most happy about the decisions you made for the returned," Huey continues the "gracious" thought.

The returned ended up being able to return to their families, if their families were still around. If not, they went to orphanages, where they would add on to the staff that stays at the house with the orphans, which also gave the returned and the orphan the connection of not having a family to go to.

"We couldn't be more thankful for the new opportunities you've given us, and we'll never forget your forgiveness in a time of need; when we were deep in," Huey finishes.

"Thank you," the Freeman Bros. say in sync, closing off at last and walking off the stairs of the stage.

\-_-/

About a week later, the town of Woodcrest let the crew have the option to create a mural, which Riley and Cindy took at first chance.

The mural they created showed the crew's shadows, and the original crew's, Riley, Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, Cindy and Hiro's, body builds as a border of this image. They then wrote in a graffiti style, "we are young, we are free, stay up late, we don't sleep, got our friends, got the night, we'll be alright," Bruno Mars lyrics, on one side, representing the positives of the aftermath.

On the other side, they wrote "Death's gotta be easy, 'cause life so hard. Being psychically, mentally and emotionally scarred," 50 Cent lyrics, representing the negatives of what they had to go through leading up to the deaths of agents and soldiers, the crew being held responsible and charges later dropped; the aftermath of the situation following.

They may not have been perfect, and they may have a hard time looking themselves straight in the mirror now, but as the mural wall states, they'll be alright.

**A/N: AHHH OMG IT'S OVER AHH I CAN'T EVEN. SHOUTOUTS ARE COMING UP NEXT:**

**kingstonn: lol yah I guess I did make the crew's reactions like that. And, well, the action picked up and the story's over... Thanks for reviewing.**

**And thank you all for joining me on the bumpy ride of my first baby; perhaps my first failure and perhaps my first win; the simple yet complex idea of DMMRI. And because I have to end it all like Riley: Love you all (no homo).**


End file.
